Shatter My Heart, Pick up the Pieces
by aglorioussadness
Summary: Bella James is a fifth year whose beauty surpasses every girl in the entire school. When a certain blonde seventh year takes notice,Bella has to ask herself, to love or not to love?
1. Arrival

Bella James quietly boarded the Hogwarts express and shuffled into an empty compartment. It was her fifth year and she was used to the goodbyes and the tears. However, her friends weren't and took years practically to get onto the train. "Finally, Amber, take long enough?" Bella asked as her friend pushed into her compartment. Bella's long brown hair and dark brown eyes were complemented by Amber's lack of beauty. Bella was astonishingly beautiful and practically perfect to the last hair on her head. Tough competition.

The rest of the girls entered the compartment: Annie(the smart one), Harriet(the bitch), and Jessica(the slut). Amber was the gossip and Bella was the beauty. All of the girls giggled for the were finally together after the long summer. "Bella, what did you do this summer?" asked Annie. "Not much; lounging around the pool, drinking margaritas. You?" she replied. "Why bother asking all Annie did this summer was read and we all know it," Harriet said. All the girls giggled and Bella interrupted, "fine then what did you do this summer Harriet?" Bella turned and winked at Annie before Harriet could notice. "Well our family went to Paris, it was wonderful," she said. "Amber what did you do?" Jessica asked. "Well nothing really but do you know what I heard?" she said with a smirk as everyone's attention sharpened. "Well I heard that we are going to have another dance this year! And you know what else? Harry Potter and that Ginny girl broke up! He is single!" Amber shrieked. All of the girls jumped out of their seats at this news. "And you know what is even better? Draco Malfoy, the hottest guy on the planet earth, cheated on Pansy this summer and she found out! So they broke up and I heard that he has fucked at least 20 girls since!" Everyone gasped except for Bella. "Oh please, 20 girls? That's ridiculous!" Bella said as Jessica smiled. "It is not ridiculous! I got close to 20 boys! And if I can do it, he sure as hell can!" Jessica bragged. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? All of you aren't virgins except for Bella so shut it," Jessica defended. Now all eyes are on Bella. "I still can't believe it. Bella is like the prettiest girl in our grade, actually our school and no guy has jumped her bones yet," Annie stated. "Sorry I have morals and I don't want to lose it to just some guy," Bella said sternly. "Oh well are you just waiting for that special someone? Ha you probably think you could get Draco Malfoy! Ha yeah right!" Harriet laughed. "Well if any of us could have him it would be Bella so you aren't one to talk Harriet. And Jessica, you fucked his best friend Blaise right? You could totally hook them up!" Amber said. "I don't want to lose it to Draco Malfoy! And even if I did, I would be kidding myself! Especially if the 20 girls thing is true!" Bella lectured. The five girls went over the same subject of boys for the entire train ride.

Bella was the first of the five to step off of the train and see the beautiful school. She stood there for a moment too long and Annie ran right into her, knocking her down. On the damp ground, Bella rolled over on to her back, shaking with laughter. Immediately, Annie started laughing too as she helped Bella off the ground. Once Bella was on her two feet, she brushed the dirt off of her uniform and when she looked up, Draco Malfoy was one foot away staring down with a smile at her. She stood there grinning like an idiot for a moment when finally she said, "excuse me," still smiling. She turned around and mouthed 'oh my god' to Annie and Amber.

They all ran off to a carriage to talk about it of course. "Did he say anything?" asked Jessica. "What did he look like up close?" Annie questioned. "No, he didn't say anything and Annie you were right there and my god did he look good!" Bella said and all of the girls roared with laughter. Bella was starry-eyed the rest of the way while the other four girls were innocently stung with jealously.

They entered the great hall each taking seats at the Ravenclaw table. Bella had to stop and greet all of the people(mostly boys) that had obviously missed her over the summer. The other girls had to stop some too but not near as much as Bella. Which fortunately led Amber to find out that Draco Malfoy was staring at Bella. "Bella, oh my goodness, look Draco Malfoy is staring at you," Amber whispered into Bella's ear when she was laughing at one of Michael Corner's jokes. Her laugh became more of a nervous one as she glanced over at Draco to see that Amber wasn't lying. She quickly turned away blushing and told Michael she would talk to him later.

She took her seat and soon the sorting began. Bella was going crazy; Draco Malfoy was definitely just staring at her. Draco Malfoy, the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, had noticed her. A fifth year and he was a seventh! She couldn't believe it. All these thoughts were racing through her head when she snapped back to reality and realized that the sorting was done and there was food on her plate. She ate slowly as Amber talked her to death until she heard Amber say, "I bet Draco wants Bella to be his number 21." Bella gasped as the other girls giggled and she threw a bit of butter at Amber. "No way!" Amber said as she wiped it off her face. Amber was to scared to throw anything else but Bella bursted out laughing as all eyes turned on her. "Sorry," she said as she tried to keep a straight face but she ended up laughing harder.

After all of the plates were clear, Dumbledore began, "as I am sure you all have heard, in a week we will be hosting a welcome back dance in order to start a new tradition. Dress as you wish for this is not a ball. Now off to bed!"

The entire room scattered as if they had to talk to save their own lives. Bella calmly got up from her chair and glided with her friends to the exit. Five girls descended down the stairs towards their dormitory when they heard a boy's shout, "Wait! Jessica! Wait!" Blaise's voice echoed as the girls turned to see Blaise and Draco running down the stairs towards them. When the boys finally reached the girls. They had to take a moment to catch their breath. "Jessica," Blaise finally sputtered, "would you like–""What's your name?" Draco asked Bella, interrupting Blaise. "Her name is Bella now what were you saying Blaise?" Jessica answered for her and Bella flashed Draco her best smile. Draco blushed and smiled back. " I was asking you if you would like to go to the dance with me?" Blaise said. "Of course," Jessica said and kissed Blaise on the cheek. "Well, good night gentlemen, we ladies have to get our beauty sleep," Bella said hinting for Jessica to come on. "Is that so?" Draco asked Bella smirking. "Yes it is, now Blaise, Jessica will see you tomorrow," Bella said urging for them to come on before she embarrassed herself. "Well won't I be seeing you tomorrow?" Draco asked Bella as she was turning to leave. She turned around with a dashing smile and said, "you might but if I don't get my beauty rest I won't let anybody see me so sweet dreams boys," and then she blew them-Draco-a kiss. Once the girls turned the corner, Bella exclaimed, "hold me!" as she pretended to faint. "Excellent performance madam!" Amber said bowing. "Your majesty, queen Malfoy, however did you do it?" Annie said bowing also. "It was my natural charm I suppose," Bella said dramatically as she raised her chin. They giggled all the way into the dormitory and into their bedroom.

They all undressed and got into their pajamas and as Bella climbed into bed, Harriet said, "sweet dreams...about Draco!" And they all burst into their last laugh before they drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Invite

Bella awoke from a dreamless sleep and looked around to find out that all of her friends were still sleeping. She remembered last night and thought it was just a dream. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy had even looked at her let alone talked to her. She laid back down and thought of how pretty she needed to look today, after all, he did say that he wanted to see her. She thought she might even wear makeup today although she rarely needed to. She was flawless without it so who knows what could happen if she put some on.

She slowly got out of bed scooted over to the mirror. She looked at her reflection and, like every girl, didn't like what she saw. She scooted back over to her trunk and got out a brush, some eyeliner, mascara, and of course lip gloss. She combed through her hair and instantly it was straight and beautiful. She applied eyeliner, a small amount of mascara, and a touch of lip gloss. There. Perfection.

Finally, her friends woke up and all did their daily routine. "Bella, since when did you wear makeup?" Amber asked with a knowing smile. "Ever since Draco Malfoy asked if he would see me today," she replied. They all looked at each other and burst into excited shrieks. Annie was jumping up and down while Jessica was shaking the life out of Bella. "He is only into you because he wants to fuck you," Harriet said in a jealous tone. "Well at least he is into her and you never know, he did date that Pansy girl for awhile," Jessica said in Bella's defense. "And he cheated on her, so Draco is not to be considered for me," Bella said before everyone gasped. "Bella don't be so negative, he might really like you and you are prettier than Pansy. He cheated on Pansy because he figured out she is such a bitch," Annie stated after being let down. "All of you need to stop getting my hopes up. Draco Malfoy has probably forgotten all about me by now so stop talking about me dating him," Bella said to herself more than the others.

Once they were dressed they left their dormitory and headed towards the common room. Heads turned towards Bella, as everyone took in how amazing she looked. The girls walked through as if nothing was out of the ordinary and headed towards the great hall. Jessica waved at Blaise and Blaise wasn't the only one whose attention turned towards the girls. Harriet watched Draco as he dropped his fork while watching Bella drift across the room. She whispered what she saw into Bella's ear and Bella flashed him a magnificent smile.

Throughout breakfast, Bella would look up to find Draco staring at her and all she could do was ignore it. " Bella, why are you ignoring him? You are supposed to act interested?" Jessica said. "Jessica, this is different, I can't let him think that he is better than me. Ignoring him is letting him think that I don't want to show affection or whatever in public. Then he thinks well I have to impress and it also lets him know that he won't get away with treating me like I am inferior. Trust me, I know what I am doing," Bella explained. This wasn't the first older boy that liked her. She had had many boys attention before and she knew how to handle it. Jessica partially agreed and the girls finished their breakfast.

"Hey Bella!" Bella turned around to see Draco standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes?" she replied grinning. "I think you got a little too much beauty sleep," Draco called to her with a wink. She laughed and they both walked off to their next class.

Bella sat through History of Magic day dreaming about Draco Malfoy. Did he really think she was beautiful? Did he really remember her name? Did he really remember what she said? She was in utter disbelief of this whole thing. Just yesterday Bella and the girls were talking about how impossible it would be to talk to Draco Malfoy and now it is actually happening. Is this all real?

After History of Magic, Bella met up with Jessica since they both had a break now. Although Jessica tended to do stupid things, Bella really enjoyed her company. Harriet was always a bitch. She liked Amber very much, but sometimes her gossip got boring. She liked Annie a lot too but it always seems like Annie is trying to kiss her ass and it sometimes gets annoying. It was a rainy day so Bella and Jessica decided to walk around inside.

Bella told Jessica what had happened with Draco and Jessica totally freaked out. "I just can't believe it Bella. Draco Malfoy! You're lucky none of the other girls know. They would be so jealous and probably murder you!" Jessica said jokingly. "That is what is so weird! Today there were other girls around when he talked to me. I am surprised he would say anything to me in public!" Bella said shaking her head. Jessica giggled when they heard someone running towards them. it was Blaise. Panting, he said, "damn Jessica! I have been looking for you everywhere." Bella noticed that Jessica tried to act like she was annoyed by Blaise but Bella could tell she really liked him. "Well were you planning on talking to me when you did?" Jessica asked smiling. "Oh yeah! Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight? And Draco wanted you to come too," Blaise said. He continued, " he wanted to ask you himself but he said you were too cool for him." Both of the girls started laughing and Blaise just stood there kind of smiling. "Well tell him that I said that I have a busy schedule but I could possibly pencil him in," Bella said being quite sarcastic. "So is it a yes?" Blaise said with his hopes high. "I believe so. Meet us in the entrance hall at nine," Jessica told him. Blaise gave her a quick kiss and said, "see you at nine," as he ran in the other direction.

Draco and Blaise were waiting in the entrance hall and 9 o'clock had passed. "She's not coming," Draco said worried. "Don't worry man they are coming and what the fuck are you worried for? You are just going to fuck her then not talk to her anyways," Blaise said. "I don't know it is starting to get old," Draco said looking at his watch once again. "No man if I got as much pussy as you do then I would never settle," Blaise said licking his lips. Draco laughed.

Bella and Jessica turned the corner to the entrance hall and Bella had to resist a smile when she saw Draco beaming at her. Blaise came up to Jessica and put his arm around her while Draco politely kissed Bella's hand. "Wait for his signal," Draco whispered into Bella's ear and his head lingered by hers. Blaise gently pulled down his shirt and Bella figured out that this was the signal that Draco could walk now. Draco and Bella were about 50 feet behind the other two which Bella guessed was a good thing.

"So I want to ask you five questions and you have to answer them honestly then you can ask me five questions and I will answer them honestly. Deal?" Draco told her.

"Deal." she replied.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes funny how that is the first thing you ask."

"Well I think it is important. I don't like sluts. What is your last name?"

"James."

"If you had one wish, what would it be?"

"I would wish to see my dad again."

"What happened?"

"Don't waste your questions Draco."

"Oh right. Would you consider seeing me again after tonight?"

"Possibly depends on how the rest of the night goes."

"What is your biggest turn-off?"

"When a guy wants to ask me five questions."

"Haha funny. Really?"

"When a guy ruins the moment."

Blaise and Jessica had run off behind some bushes and Bella didn't feel the need to go any closer.

"Bella its your turn."

"Can we sit down?"

"Is that one of your questions?"

"No its more of a command."

They both sat down on the grass next to each other.

"How many girls have you fucked?"

"Honestly 22 but they were all mistakes."

"What is it that made you want to talk to me?"

"Well when you got off the train and you fell I thought it was a little cute. Then when you were laughing at that kid's joke at dinner I wanted you to laugh at something I had said. Then with Blaise, I was looking at you and I had to talk to you."

"Good answer. Why did you cheat on Pansy?"

"Fuck you know about that? Well Pansy and me were headed towards the end anyways and I had to find some to get rid of her or else she would have held on forever."

"Why did you insist that I join you tonight?"

"I wanted to know you. I already knew that you were beautiful but that was all that I knew."

"Why is it that you noticed me this year and not last year?"

"Well I had seen you but I was with Pansy so you were off limits."

"Well that's it I guess."

"Yeah and they shouldn't take much longer."

Draco and Bella locked eyes and neither of them broke it until Draco looked down. Still looking down, he said, "what would you do if I kissed you right now?" Bella smiled and said, "depends on how good of a kisser you are." Draco delicately caressed her chin and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. Draco's hand moved to hold her face and with each second of kissing, they became more intimate. "Oh god," they heard Blaise moan and they both broke the kiss to start cracking up.

Bella laid down still laughing and as Draco calmed down he watched Bella giggle. He smiled down at her and said, "would you go to the dance with me?" Bella stopped laughing but kept smiling.

"Sure."


	3. Rumors and a Closet

Jessica came out of the bushes adjusting her shirt and Blaise followed shortly after. All four of them had an awkward moment because Jessica knew exactly what they were laughing about and they couldn't stop laughing. Once they gained control of themselves, Draco helped Bella up and they fell behind the other two again.

Draco held Bella's hand as they headed towards the school. "You're a good kisser," Draco said trying to break the silence. "Well what can I say," she said sarcastically causing Draco to nudge her. Draco held the door for Bella as they entered the castle. "What a gentleman," she said joking again. The two of them got along quite well and they had a strong chemistry. Bella never felt like this about a boy before and she felt like a fool because she knew that this had worked on at least 22 girls before her.

Once they got to the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, Draco got close to her like he was going to kiss her again. "I like you," he said locking eyes with her and caressing her cheek. He brought his lips gently upon hers and they enjoyed another passionate kiss. When their lips parted, he said, "again tomorrow?" Bella smiled and said, "we will have to see." "Oh I see how it is," he said before taking her in for another kiss. They broke apart once more and Bella turned around to say the password and Draco began to leave. "Goodnight pretty girl," he said walking backwards. "Goodnight," she said.

As soon as she got in the door she saw her four friends waiting for her in the common room. Bella smiled real big and the girls screamed and told her to come sit down and tell them everything. "Well," she began, "we played a game where he would ask me five questions and then I asked him five questions." The girls got excited, "what did he ask?" Amber said. "First he asked me if I was a virgin and I said yes and he told me that was good because he didn't like sluts. Then he asked me what my last name was and I told him. Then he asked me if I had one wish what would it be and I said to see my dad again and he wanted to know more but I didn't tell him. Then he asked me if I wanted to see him again after tonight and I said possibly it depends on how the rest of the night goes. Then he asked me what my biggest turn-off was and I said when a guy ruins the moment. Then I asked him how many girls he had fucked and he said 22 but they were all mistakes. Then I asked him what it was that made him want to talk to me and this is the best part." All of the girls urged her to go on. She continued, " he said that when I fell when I got off the train that he thought it was cute. Then when he saw me laughing at Michael Corner's joke that he wanted to make me laugh. Then that when he and Blaise came up to us that he just had to talk to me." All of the girls shrieked again. "Then I asked him why he cheated on Pansy and he said because they were on the verge of breaking up anyways and if he didn't do something that she would have held on forever. Then I asked him why he wanted me to come tonight and he said because I was beautiful and he wanted to know me. Then I asked him why he didn't notice me until this year and he said that he did notice me but I was off limits because he was with Pansy." Bella finished and the girls were extremely energetic about it. "Go on," Annie said wanting to hear more. "Well we were sitting down by then and he asked me what would I do if he kissed me right now and I said well it depends on how good of a kisser you are and then HE KISSED ME!" Bella was pretty worked up too and she couldn't help but laugh she was so excited.

Bella told them that he asked her to the dance and that he said he liked her and the girls were hysterical. It took them another hour to settle down and finally they went and got in bed. However, Bella could not sleep because she was so happy.

Yawning and stretching after a long night's sleep, Bella woke Amber up. "Hey Amber get up I have to ask you something," Bella said tapping Amber's side. "What?" she said groggily. "Look, no offense, but you talk a lot and I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about Draco. I don't want anybody to know because he will probably think that I am bragging or something," Bella said concerned. "I won't tell anyone I promise but tell the group not to say anything either," she said drifting back to sleep.

All of the girls looked their best today, especially Bella, as they headed towards the great hall for breakfast. "I heard that Pansy and Draco got in a huge fight this morning," Amber said after quickly talking with a Gryffindor girl. "I wonder why," Jessica said amused. "It can't be about me, think, Pansy would laugh in his face if he said he had even talked to a fifth year so we can take me out of the picture," Bella said in a dismissive tone. Bella looked over at the Slytherin table and Pansy was puffy from obvious tears. Draco was playing around with Blaise like he didn't have a care in the world.

Suddenly, Michael Corner stood up from the table and tapped Bella on the shoulder. She turned around smiling and everyone turned to watch them. "Will you go to the dance with me?" he whispered into her ear. Bella felt extremely embarrassed for him. She gently touched his arm and said, "oh I am so sorry Michael but somebody as already asked me. But maybe we hang out sometime ok?" Everyone's eyes, especially Draco's, were on them now. "Yeah, yeah that sounds cool," Michael said staring at the floor. Bella gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and headed towards her friends. Draco was staring at them in utter jealously. The whispers from table to table began immediately.

"Oh I feel so bad for him."

"Who does she think she is?"

"That is so embarrassing!"

"I wonder who asked her?"

The news spread like wildfire and of course circled around to Draco. Instantly, he smiled and thought, ' that sly son of a bitch. I got her first.' He was content with what had happened other than the kiss. Why would she kiss him? I thought she liked me.

Bella told her friends. "Do you think I should ask him?" Annie said. "Well, if you want to be rejected," Harriet said. "No I really think you should, I mean you do know each other and you are pretty and I am sure that he will like you and say yes," Bella said, urging Annie. "Really? You think so?" Annie said unsure of herself. Everyone but Harriet nodded and Annie went to go sit with Michael. Bella looked over at Draco and of course he was already looking at her. Bella locked eyes with him, winked, and turned her head away with a seductive smile.

"Dude, she wants you so bad," Blaise said punching Draco in the arm. Draco smiled knowingly and Blaise just laughed. "So how long do you think it will take for you to get her in bed?" Blaise asked. "I don't know man, she is a virgin," Draco replied. Blaise spit out his drink and began laughing hysterically. Draco joined in because Blaise had spit his drink all over Crabbe and Goyle.

After breakfast, Annie told the girls that Michael had said yes and Annie was very happy. They all went their separate ways and Bella was on the verge of being late to class. She was almost there when she heard, "hey pretty girl." She turned around to see Draco holding a flower at the other end of the hall. She couldn't resist but to walk towards him. "You think you are pretty romantic don't you?" Bella asked him taking the flower. He shrugged with a smug smile and kissed her gently. "So what was that all about in the cafeteria?" Draco asked her still very close to her face. "Oh nothing," she said trying to stay mysterious. With a smile, he raised his eyebrows and kissed her some more. They both got carried away in the moment and Bella wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. He took this as an invite and he pushed her up against the wall. Bella disconnected her lips and said, "I don't want anyone to see us." Draco kissed her in between his words and said, "I didn't think I was that ugly." He began to kiss her neck. "No its just can we do this somewhere else?" she asked him. "Yeah come on," he said and he took her hand and led her some ways down the corridor. They came to a stop at a plain brown door and Draco opened it for Bella. "It is a broom closet," she said. Draco laughed and pulled her up against his body and they began to make out again.

He got her up against the wall once more and they both became more rough. Bella pulled Draco's shirt off of him and placed both of her hands on his chest. He did the same to her and took a moment to marvel at her perfect body while she felt his chiseled body. He brought his lips upon hers and he pulled her legs around his and held her. He moved her up against the other wall and put her back down. He trailed the tip of his fingers along the top of her uniform skirt. "I want you so bad," he told her, "like I want to fuck you so bad." Completely turned off, Bella pushed him away from her. "Oh really?" she said pissed off. "You don't want to?" he asked her surprised. "No." she said bluntly. "Is it cause your scared? Give me three good reasons why not?" Draco said trying to be as nice as possible.

"First of all, I have known you for how many days? Yeah this would be the second. Second of all I am not your girlfriend and I am not going to lose it to someone who doesn't even like me enough to ask me out. And lastly yeah who the hell wouldn't be scared? 22 girls? You must be kidding." she told him harshly. "I know I haven't known you long and I understand that you are scared but whenever I have sex with somebody then I consider them my girlfriend," Draco said trying to be sweet. "Do you think that is going to bribe me into having sex with you? You think I would just do anything to be your girlfriend? Well then this really is a joke." she said as she left the tiny room. She had stormed about half way down the hall when Draco shouted at her, "that's not what I meant at all Bella. Look I really like you and if you don't want to have sex with me, that's perfect with me. Right now I want what you want. I am just so used to girls that are like that and I know you are different but you have got to understand that I was thinking with my dick at that moment and so I ended up being a dick to you. Please turn around and look at me," Draco said tilting his head. Bella slowly turned around and said, "fine I forgive you. I guess Jessica and I will meet you and Blaise same time same place." She turned back around and walked away from him. "This is crazy," Draco said to himself, "I really do like her."


End file.
